


Good Morning

by nastyK



Series: Modern AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Wake-Up Sex, help ive never written m/m sex, more drabbles ft actual dicks this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyK/pseuds/nastyK
Summary: Jamie wakes Mako up.





	Good Morning

_ Oh god, that felt good. _

 

The lazy slurping and tonguing along his girth pulled him from his sleep immediately. Hungry moans escaped from the back of the young man’s throat as he took him into his mouth. Mako could hardly see through the morning sun, but through his hazy sight he managed to make out the pale gold of Jamie’s head bobbing up and down ever so slowly. He groaned, low and deep, as the slow stream of jolts pulsated in his groin with every lick and every touch, and then Jamie hollowed his cheeks with a particularly strong suck and goosebumps prickled Mako’s skin. Jamie then licked him, slowly, from taint to tip, and then placed wet, sloppy kisses on his swollen head. 

Mako could feel him moving, rutting against the bed, most likely, and he lamented that he couldn’t see it himself. The desire to hold him close, have him grind against his gut instead of the poor bedsheets was strong, but he knew better than to move. He couldn’t interrupt this.

Jamie showered him with kisses as Mako reached his hand down and tried his hardest to reach Jamie’s head, but he could only reach his face. He caressed his cheek and let Jamie rest his head against his massive palm. Jamie took him in again, sucking and moving faster than before, but still with the same gentility. Mako felt as though he could come any second, but he couldn’t let this heaven come to an end--not yet.

But Jamison tried to take him all in, nearly gagging, and his throat tightened and it sent Mako over the edge. Jamie shot up, slightly startled and holding back coughs and the need to spit; he took it all in, though, swallowing almost proudly. Mako wanted to apologize, but words failed to come out; they always did.

 

Sitting up, Jamie started to rub himself while watching Mako take those deep breaths that made his insides jump with glee. He moaned and heaved as he touched himself and rocked his hips to the rhythm. He’d expected Mako to go back to sleep, but the bigger man began to sit up and lean towards him. Mako grabbed him from behind and groped him, then pulled him close and rested his head on his shoulder. Jamie let out a breathy whine, and stroked himself harder, faster, wanting to reach that delicious feeling already.

But Mako grabbed his hand and forced him to slow down. He let him guide his hand, applying pressure here and there, twisting his wrist methodically, and suddenly the pleasure was everywhere. He came and his whole body shuddered. He moved over towards Mako and clung to him, kissing his neck and jawline while his partner traced circles down his knobby back. They held on to each other for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
